


something like love letters

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Random notes all over the place might not officially be a love language but it certainly is Kora's.
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)/Kara Lynn Palamas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	something like love letters

Kara stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying herself off. The mirror had steamed up and she smiled to herself as she caught sight of it.

There was a message from her girlfriend that she must have left before heading out to work herself.  _ You’re so pretty _ and a small heart.

_ no u, _ Kara added simply.

She wasn’t great with leaving love notes all over the apartment like Kora was. Well, not notes in words, anyway. She tended more towards slipping an extra cookie into Kora’s lunchbox when she wasn’t looking, and keeping the succulents alive because Kora somehow always managed to overwater them, and making sure her favourite sweater - the one that used to be Kara’s, actually - was fresh out of the dryer when she came home after a long day. Kora loved all those things, just like Kara loved all the notes.

She found them throughout the day; it was almost a sort of game between them.

When she pulled out her book on her lunch break, she found her bookmark replaced by a few sticks of gum held together by a note.  _ So you have something besides your nails to chew when it gets too thrilling! _

She was trying to break that habit. She popped a strip of gum into her mouth and found her place on the page. The gum was strawberry flavoured, just like Kora’s favourite chapstick. It tasted like lazy afternoons on the couch and long walks in the snow.

Since Kora popped by her mom’s teashop to help out for the afternoon rush, Kara decided to make sure they could have a lazy evening on the couch: Freshly baked cookies, a few episodes of that new cooking show they were obsessed with, fluffy socks, a string of shimmering rose lights she’d picked up on her way home - she had it all ready by the time Kora came home.

She’d also fallen asleep on the couch by that time. Autumn made her far too susceptible to spontaneous napping.

Kara woke to a light press against her forehead. She expected it to be her girlfriend’s lips but quickly realised something was wrong. Blinking sleepily, she indeed found Kora kneeling next to the couch and smiling at her fondly.

There was still something on her forehead. She pulled it off, looking at the sticky-note.

“I don’t drool,”she said, covertly wiping at the damp corner of her mouth.

“Do too.” This time, Kora did kiss her forehead.“And I said it’s cute, didn’t I?”

“Technically, you wrote it.”

“Same difference,”Kora claimed.“Now, are you going to sit up and scoot over or do I need to sit on you?”

Kara grinned at her.“Well, I’m never opposed to that, y’know.”

Kora grinned right back, straddling her hips.“You’re just trying to distract me from eating all the cookies.”

“Is it working?”Kara asked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Always,”Kora said, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
